Ep. 29: The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is the official tribute episode to Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, after the unofficial tribute in The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill. It also serves as Ahim's Quick-Change episode, as well as the debut of an alternative use of the Abarangers' Greater Power, the GoZyu GokaiOh combination. Synopsis When Action Commander Daiyarl begins to attack women to gather their happiness to cure Warz Gill's Earth-based cold, Ahim goes undercover to stop him. Plot Warz Gill comes down with the common cold as Insarn deduces that the happiness of women is needed to cure him. Barizorg employs Action Commander Dial to carry out the task. Dial targets newly-wed brides, attracting the attention of the Gokai Galleon crew. The Action Commander enlarges himself via a size-changing knob on his belt and the Gokaigers respond by summoning GokaiOh and GoZyuJin. However, Dial shrinks himself down and takes control of GoZyuJin, using it to battle GokaiOh, before going over to take GokaiOh over. However, Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and Gokai Yellow damage the giant robot while they chase Dial inside of it. With Navi's help, they manage to corner Dial, but he shrinks again and enters Luka's suit until Ahim forces him out with bug spray, forcing him to retreat to the Gigant Horse to clean his eyes. While Doc forces Captain Marvelous, Joe, and Luka to help in repairs after they shoot out the cockpit screen, Ahim asks Gai to come with her to get married so they can lure Dial into a trap and destroy his size-changing dial. However, before they could get his staff that holds all his victims' happiness, Dial knocks Gai down and escapes. Ahim pursues the Action Commander, using a series of disguises (a student uniform from Turboranger, a nurse uniform from GoGo-V and a normal policewoman uniform from Dekaranger) to harass him and destroy his staff. The other Gokaigers arrive, but are met by Yukito Sanjyou, the former AbareBlue of the Abarangers. After he introduces himself and his wife, Emiri, Yukito states that he is impressed with Ahim's "Abare" fighting style, and also tells the Gokaigers that Mikoto Nakadai failed to mention that the Abaranger Keys' power can also be used by GokaiOh. Ahim tells him that they only have five Ranger Keys in that set, which would leave her out. However, Emiri presents her with the AbarePink Key to her to make it six. With Yukito and Emiri taking cover, the Gokaigers assume the forms of the Abarangers and AbarePink. Embarrassed by her appearance, Ahim stands back while her teammates defeat the Action Commander before everyone uses their Final Wave attacks to finish him off. Barely enlarged by a now ill-Insarn, who fainted after firing, Dial is confronted by GokaiOh and GoZyuJin as the Gokaigers use the Abaranger Keys to activate the greater power of the Abarangers: switching their robots' arms. This turns GokaiOh into GoZyu GokaiOh, who finishes Dial off as Yukito and Emiri watch on the sidelines. Later, Gai tells the others of how Ahim managed to put her plan into motion, as she is embarrassed further by the photographs he took on his Gokai Cellular. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Administrator: *Groom: *Bride: * : * : Suit Actors *''to be added'' Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination: **Gokai Red - AbaRed (Abare Mode) **Gokai Blue - AbareBlue **Gokai Yellow - AbareYellow **Gokai Green - AbareBlack **Gokai Pink - AbarePink **Gokai Silver - AbareKiller, Gold Mode *With this episode, Gai has transformed into all 3 of his White Ranger counterparts at least once. **This also means that Gai has now transformed into all 7 of his non-metallic colored counterparts at least once. *This is the only time a Gokaiger changes into a Sentai Warrior that isn't one of the official 199 that fought in the Great Legend War. *This is the first time that a Gokaiger uses a Past Sentai's Power Up Mode in battle. *This is the only time Don and Gai become AbareBlack and AbareKiller respectively. *This episode marks the only time the Gokaigers use the AbarePink Ranger Key. Elements/Homages to Abaranger *Like episode 18, this episode refers to Abaranger by using "Abare" somewhere in the title. However, this episode title is similar to Abaranger episode 35: "Abare Nadeshiko, Seven Changes VS! " *With the focus on Emiri and her "Sentai" form, several jokes are made about it due to its infamy in series: **When Yukito mentions to Emiri that she was not a member of the Abaranger, a pig snort can be heard, referring to her infamous nickname as AbarePink: AbarePig. **When Ahim finally uses the AbarePink form, she transforms exactly into Emiri's outfit, which is merely a Sentai-like pink outfit with a visored helmet as opposed to a full-cover helmet. *Weirdly, while AbarePink gets a "transformation sequence" similar to the other Abaranger for the first time, this is also the first time a similar sequence is given to AbareKiller with Gai's Gokai Change: in series, Mikoto transformed in a different manner from the others of the team. *Like a typical Abaranger episode, a scene is a cliffhanger where a question is left to the audience on what is about to happen, which is answered the moment the show resumes. (in this case, its at the commercial break about the actuality of the wedding occurring between Ahim and Gai; typically in Abaranger, this occurs just before the closing theme with the answer clip between the end of the closing and the next episode preview) *The automatic size-changing abilities of Action Commander Daiyarl infers to the two different styles of subordinates used by Invasion Garden Evolian: the smaller Trinoids (which must be grown in order to fight the giant robots) and the massive Giganoids (which are created and fight only as giants). *Don's "control" over Marvelous, Joe and Luka in this episode may infer to the boss nature this season of Asuka (AbareBlack) over the three main primary-color Abaranger. *While the Gokaigers as the Abarangers are fighting against Daiyarl, Gai as AbareKiller comments on the thrill of the fight in an unusually calm tone of voice, referencing Mikoto Nakadai's personality and thirst for excitement which he quenched by fighting as AbareKiller, a trait which he retained even after he abandoned evil and fought with the Abarangers. This was also referenced when Mikoto, with DragonRanger and TimeFire in the afterlife, gave Gai the power of Gokai Silver along with the Greater Powers of their respective teams in episode 18, telling him to thrill himself to his heart's content. *The episode is similar both to episodes 28 (the scheme of using brides that the Abaranger must stop) and 35 (the female member using shichi-henge to deal with a monster's plot) of Abaranger. **The bridal plot and Ahim suddenly marrying Gai (even if for a scheme) may also have to do with how Asuka/AbareBlack of the team was married and the impacts that he and his interactions with his wife had to the plot; similarly with Mikoto Nakadai and the puppy-dog crush held by Messenger of Dawn Lije and her transformed form, Lijewel. *Warz Gill's cold may have to do with how the main villain of Abaranger, Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya, is actually a single-cell organism who formed an entire villainous organization from itself. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *This episode has Ahim following the tradition of Pink Rangers assuming various disguises. *GoZyu GokaiOh debuts in this episode as the part of the Abaranger's Greater Power that activated GoZyuJin. **Ironically, despite it being this season's main combination between the main mecha and Sixth Ranger mecha, it didn't see much use. It would later combine with Engine Machalcon to become Kanzen GokaiOh, via the greater power of the Gokaigers. **This is also the only time GoZyu GokaiOh defeats an enemy. *This is the only tribute episode to involve a team where one of the main five Gokaigers does not have a counterpart. **It is also the only tribute episode where one of the main five Gokaigers does not participate in the battle against the Action Commander after the group transformation into the dedicated team. In this case, Ahim chooses not to join the others, due to her embarrassment of wearing the AbarePink costume. *One of the disguises of Ahim is that of a schoolgirl asking directions. Yui Koike is from . DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Ep. 29: The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination, Ep. 30: Just a Lone Friend's Soul, Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations and Ep. 32: One Power. It was released on February 21, 2012. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 8.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 8, DVD cover GokaiVol08-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *Episode 29 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tribute episodes Category:Sentai Quick-Change Episode Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa